Harry Potter Club Round Robin 1
by Phoenix Feather Quills
Summary: A series of eight fics written during a round robin fanfic writing session in our Harry Potter Club. NOW COMPLETE
1. Harry Ginny plus some Ron Hermione

A/N: This is the first in a series of fanfics which were written during a round robin fanfic writing session in Harry Potter Club. A round robin is when everybody writes a part of a fanfic and then passes what they have written to the next person who adds on to the story they have just received. Along with me, other authors participating in this event are bubblegumpinktonks, Laughing Luna, Snakesandlionsunite, our friend Anna, and the other Harry Potter club members. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room staring lazily out the window over the damp ground. It was raining as it had been all week. He looked up as a small red headed figure bounded thorough the portrait hole. Ginny skipped over to Harry and sat down next to him in the same chair.

"So how's life going?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old," said Harry as he put his arm around her.

The fire in front of them crackled merrily as smoke from Hagrid's hut penetrated the deep the deep fog that had covered the grounds since the weekend before.

"Um… so, show is your life?" asked Harry to cheer up the awkward atmosphere.

"Well, nothing really… except that I almost punched Malfoy in the nose this morning."

"Well, er… that's great, I guess… he is a douch bag," she responded.

"Yeah…." Harry wasn't sure of what to say.

Suddenly, Ginny reached over to Harry and leaned in closer, drawing him nearer. Just as their lips met, Ron came bursting through the portrait hole.

"Oi, WTF mate!" he yelled.

Harry and Ginny split up and simultaneously held up the awkward turtle.

"What do you mean WTF? It's not like you've never seen people kiss before. We sure know you have had your fair share of common room snogging," Ginny rubbed in his face.

"Shut up," Ron muttered. "Where's Hermione?"

"In the library," Harry responded.

"Why is she always there? How am I every supposed to talk to her?" Ron asked.

"Ron…?" Ginny said slowly. Ron's face flushed red, and he started walking out of the Common Room.

"Got to go!" he shouted, running off.

"Now, where were we?" Ginny muttered. She pressed her lips against his again, and began to slide her hands under his shirt.

***

Meanwhile, Ron was walking purposefully through the corridors on his way to the library. The pull that he felt towards Hermione was ever present. He paused before the library doors, uncertain if she should enter. His dilemma was resolved when she came bursting out the doors. She crashed right into him, and stumbled, about to fall. He caught her reflexively, and almost without thinking, kissed her deeply on the lips.


	2. Snape vs Marietta Edgecomb

A/N: Fic two in the series of eight fics. I'll be typing more once I have time! All eight fics will be written by the same people.

* * *

Marietta Edgecomb was walking through the halls searching for something. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts but she just didn't know where her legs were taking her. She had gotten a letter in the mail that morning and as she opened it with Cho, a puff of pink, perfumed smoke came out of the envelope. The letter had described the Inquisitorial Squad's thus far known knowledge about the so-called "Dumbledore's Army". It listed grievances, but also a list of demands. Marietta was simply confused.

Snape was lurking near where she was walking and he muttered, "come here small child." (Snape is kind of a pedophile.) She walked hesitantly toward him, despite her fear.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice?" Since she had been parched, she accepted. Little did she know, he had tainted the drink with veritaserum.

"Are you aquatinted with Harry Potter?"

She was confused. What a strange question.

"No," She stated. What a creeper. She was weirded out by him. She started walking away.

"What do you know about the DA."

Again a weird question. She had an inkling that Snape must have forgotten his medication this morning - or not, if the rumors were true and that plant in Herbology was what she thought it was.

"Nothing," she said curtly. "Now if you please, let me go to class." Snape stared after her hungrily as she walked away.

"He is SO not in his right mind," Marietta muttered to herself. That was why she dropped his class, she reminded herself. She was relieved that she had escaped the torture that was potions class every week.

Snape looked confusedly after her. "What does she mean she doesn't know Harry Potter?" he thought to himself.

Everyone knew Potter. Even firsties could pick him out of the crowd. But he had brewed the veritaserum himself, and there could be no doubt about it.

He chased after her and called out, "What is your name?" Marietta stopped abruptly and turned to look at him with a suspicious look on her face. She didn't answer but rather asked a different question.

"Do you, like, love me or something?" A weird look came over Snape's face. He didn't know what was happening.

"Yes," he said slowly. Marietta ran away screaming.


	3. James' Escapades in the Forest

It was a brilliantly, sunny day on the grounds of Hogwarts. Hagrid was strolling around with Fang at his heels whistling tunelessly, swinging a water bucket as he went to feed the hippogriffs in the paddock, completely missing the hidden form of James Potter, enshrouded in his Invisibility Cloak. James was uncharacteristically quiet, at least compared to his ordinarily loud and brash nature. He wasn't even normally this quiet when hiding for pranks.

Because this was no mere prank he was planning. It was much more important than that. He was waiting for Lily Evans. He froze as he heard a twig snap, hoping, prying, that it wasn't her, at least, not yet. Hagrid continued his walk as if nothing had happened. A sigh of relief escaped James' lips but he froze again as he felt a small, soft arm wrap around his waist. He turned and wrapped his arms around Lily.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied as he covered her too in the invisibility cloak. They stood there for a long time, hidden beneath the cloak, watching the grounds.

"We should probably head up to dinner."

"Not yet, just not yet." James replied. As he smiled softly, Lily's face turned red. A pair of brown eyes suddenly appeared, dancing toward them. They were the eyes of Sirius Black, though he did not see them.

"Shh," whispered James. "Don't let him know we are here. However, he had noticed James under the cloak.

Sirius saw the four feet underneath the cloak, it being too small for the two of them.

"I wonder what James is up to," he said in a loud voice. He took a few steps toward them when a dainty hand appeared from under the cloak and a wand pointed at him

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily said. She turned back to James under the cloak. "So what were we up to again?"

"What about dinner?" James asked. Lily pulled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. And then James forgot all about dinner.


	4. Molly Prewett

So, once upon a time, there was a girl named Molly Prewett. She was a fair young girl with red hair. She had 17 siblings and she was considerably younger than all of them. Their family as completely normal - except for the face that they're MAGIC! This year was meant to be Molly's first year at Hogwarts, a wizarding school, and she was very nervous.

How did it work? When ever her parents wands were lying around she would try to cast some kind of spell. But all that came out of her wand was sparks. Nothing useful. What if she didn't have any magic? What would happen then?

She thought of Fabian and Gideon, her older twin brothers. They were two years older than her, and if she couldn't do magic then they would never let her forget it.

"Come on, Molly!" her mum called. "We're going to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff!"

Finally, her wand! Maybe she could convince them to get her a cat like her sisters Ally and Daisy (they each had their own cat). But she knew it was out of the question - with 17 siblings it was hard to have enough money for anything extra. The most she could hope to get was the necessary wand of course, some battered books that were sold on the sale shelves of Flourish and Blotts, and maybe a few potion ingredients. Her other school supplies would be hand-me-downs like old robes that Daisy had long outgrown and an old, crumbling cauldron.

Ollivander's shop was crowded when they walked in. A boy, a red head like her, was trying wands. She watched him go through them, relieved that she wasn't the only one who couldn't get wands to work. He picked up his fourth wand and waved it. Still nothing, she thought to herself, until her sister screamed.

"Molly, your hair is on fire!"

A few minutes later, her hair no longer burning, the red headed boy was apologizing.

"I'm so sorry!" he stammered, walking up to her. She smiled at him, after having made sure that there was no real damage to her hair and replied,

"It's alright. I understand." He smiled and walked back to his mum.

Later on the Hogwarts Express, Molly was walking the corridors looking for a compartment. She saw a red headed boy going in to on of the empty compartment. It was the boy from Ollivander's shop. Molly followed him. When the boy turned around, Molly gave him a soft smile and introduced her self.


	5. A Weird Dream?

A/N: Because there were so many different people writing these stories, there ARE contradictions but I wanted to keep them in their raw form. A gold star for the first person who finds the contradiction!

* * *

"But sometimes I must consider the house as a whole when sorting. And taking that into consideration, better be SLYTHERIN."

Harry sat on the stool, horrified. He didn't want to join the house that had produced the wizard who had murdered his parents.

Slowly, he heard clapping start from the table that was now his. It lacked much enthusiasm, but it was at least something.

He took off the hat and slowly trudged toward his new home. As he passed Draco Malfoy, he saw a look of pure discussed on his face. Great, he thought to himself. He slowly sank into his seat and looked up at the rest of the sorting. It had not continued. In fact, no one had moved at all. It was like someone had frozen time.

Harry stopped walking towards the Slytherin table. He turned around and observed his surroundings. McGonagall stood holding the Sorting Hat Harry had just handed back to her, about to call the next name on the list to be sorted. Dumbledore sat with his fingers touching and with his arms resting on the table in front of him.

Harry spun around as he realized that time HAD indeed stopped. He walked toward the sorting hat, and in his sudden burst of teenage angst, ripped the hat to shreds as he screamed "Anarchy!"

"Take that Slytherin!" he added as the whole room gasped in agony as it came back to life.

Everything went black. Harry work up in the Hospital Wing, well that's where he thought he was. It would make sense. Madame Pomfrey shuffled over to him.

"What happened? Why am I here?" He asked.

"You were knocked off by a bludger," she said. "You've been out of it for a week." Harry looked around and saw his 14-year-old-self. He sighed in relief. A dream. It was just a dream. Until a voice came echoing through the wing.

"Harry!" drawled Draco Malfoy. "Thank Merlin you're up. And thank Merlin you caught the snitch when you did. Or else we could have seriously compromised our chances for the House Cup. Now all we have to do is beat bloody Gryffindor and the Cup will be ours!"

Harry sat up in bed, completely befuddled. Maybe this wasn't a dream. "No, I am definitely hallucinating," Harry decided and promptly went to sleep.


	6. On The Hogwarts Express

As the Hogwarts Express pulled away, Albus settled into his seat. James had wandered off somewhere and Victoire was in the prefects' compartment, so he was left with Dominique, Rose, and Louis. (Where the rest of the Weasleys were, he didn't know, but there were too many of them to keep track of.)

"I'm going to go wander around the train." Al said.

"If you're not back in 30 minutes, I'm sending a rescue mission," Dom said lazily. Al slipped out of the compartment and had barely walked a few feet before he heard an interesting voice. The words drifted through the compartment door at the end of the hall.

"I, for one, am absolutely positive that I will be a Slytherin," the young voice was saying.

Al approached further, curious as to what kind of boy would sound enthusiastic about the very fate he had been dreading since he had heard about the houses.

The door to the compartment was slightly ajar, and the boy inside noticed him. He waved all Al into the compartment.

The boy that had been speaking was blond, with icy blue eyes. There was a girl in the compartment as well, though she appeared older. She was wearing her robes already, even though the train had just left. Almost immediately, Al noticed the Green Slytherin badge on her robes and instinctually let out a low hiss. The two members of the compartment heard him and looked up.

Al didn't recognize the older girl, but he could add up who the blonde boy was from his Father's stories of his years at Hogwarts: he was the son of Draco Malfoy. Al couldn't think of his name, but he knew he had heard it before.

"Yo, what's your problem?" The slytherin boy said. The boy, we have learned was called Oswald, the long forgotten twin of Scorpius.

"You are wrong. You will never get anything good from the House of Slytherin." Al responded.

"We shall see. Now leave."

"Do you know who my father is?"

"Your father ruined my family."

"Your family deserved it."

"Leave."

"Gladly."

Albus strolled out of the doorway. He will see.


	7. The Prank

When Remus came into the room, he saw James and Lily arguing and sirius looking at them with eyes full of excitement, like he was watching a Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Right behind the sofa where Sirius was sitting, Petter was looking at James and Lily with disdain… perhaps jealousy? Remus called Peter over to the side of the room and whispered, "yo, what's your deal?"

Peter stared at Remus, clearly awestruck and bewildered, and responded "what the f*** is going on between James and Lily… why is she here all the time now? I feel out of the loop." Jealousy. Poor Peter. Remus always pitied him. He was always being outshone. Now even the girl he fancies is with his best friend. What should he do?

"I have an idea," Remus whispered in Peter's ear. "A prank. And James and Sirius don't know yet." He could see Peter grow excited - lately James and Sirius had been forgetting about Peter and be were becoming more interested in, themselves (Sirius), or Lily (James).

"What?" Peter squealed. Remus shushed him as Sirius glanced curiously in their direction.

"What we should do is not tell anyone about our plan so that it'll be a surprise!" Remus whispered to Peter.

For the next few days, their schoolwork suffered (mostly Peter's) and they could be seen all over the Hogwarts grounds with their heads together. No one thought much of it. They assumed that Peter was struggling with the coursework as usual, and that Remus was helping him. After all, what could prefect Lupin be plotting, especially with only Peter? They were always secondary to the pranks. Even James and Sirius didn't suspect a thing.

One day, as dawn broke, a great clamor could be heard by the marble staircase. Lily had dropped all of her books and gone flying down the stairs. She was about to fall, James could see it, but he didn't know how to save her.

But, right before Lily hit the marble floor, Peter suddenly appeared and Lily fell right into his outstretched arms.


	8. Romilda Vane and the Chocolate Cauldrons

A/N: Ok! This is the last one. Be warned before you read this. It's a little weird. The person who the fic is supposed to be from the point of view of one character, but then that character changes, and, oh yeah, Ginny and Harry suddenly learn how to apparate inside Hogwarts. Just bear with this one.

* * *

The were walking on the grounds. Just walking. But it made me so angry. How could Harry like her? She is younger and not right for him. I am older and more beautiful. How could he like Ginny more than me?

I sighed angrily, blowing my hair from my face. The chocolate cauldrons didn't work, and nothing I could do would get him. Sure, I was younger than Ginny, but also more mature than her. I knew the proper charms for makeup, and didn't leave the Common Room looking like a grindylow every day. HOW DID HE LIKE HER MORE THAN ME?

My eyes were smarting with held back tears of indignation. This situation was going to be one for drastic measures. How on earth could an ordinary girl like me make the famous Harry Potter realize that he had been madly in love with me all along. I was going to have to confer with someone drastic.

I considered the options available to me. Eventually I had to conclude that there was only one option. A love potion. Sure, I shouldn't attempt to ensnare my true love that way, but it was truly the only option. In fact, now that I thought about it, Ginny probably had him under love potion as well. That would explain everything!

I looked back at the couple on the grounds. NO. A potion wouldn't work. I had already tried that with the Chocolate Cauldrons. I angrily turned away from the window. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. It was a high-pitched icy voice that sssssed with every "s".

"Look at them!" it said sharply.

"You?"

"Me? Look at you. Always pining after Harry like he's already in your pocked. You think you deserve him? NO! It is I! I was the one who was there from the very beginning!"

I stared at the person with confusion.

"I was there from the beginning, and YOU stole him from me, Ginny," I said.

"Hermione, that's crazy," She added.

Suddenly, Harry walked in and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

"There will be NO MORE fighting over me because I'm Harry Friggin Potter! Besides, I'm a loser and I don't deserve any women at all."


End file.
